masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charge
Does anyone have a good experience with Charge? Maybe it's because shotguns still have some issues in this game (only took it out against Husks). My first character was a Vanguard playing on Veteran, used Charge a few times before I realized pulling people out of cover was a far easier way to close distance. To add insult to injury, most of the tough enemies that you can't pull (large mechs, bosses), also have heavy shielding making charging in with a shotgun suicide. Does anyone with Level 4 charge playing on Veteran or higher have different experiences, or have any tips I could use? -Ocdscale 00:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :I had the same starting experiences, and my only tips are to use it tactically, not to use it on bosses (until they're about dead anyway) and to generally only use it with a shotgun out. If you look around, the new shotgun added in the latest DLC (the name escapes me) works well with it. :The best uses that I have found are to charge an enemy who has seperated from their allies. If their shields/armour are down, you can charge them and then shoot them with a shotgun when they're on the ground. If they are not, it's almost as good, as you can charge then, they'll have a moment in which they are stunned (not long, I'll admit) but as they remain stationary, you can then hit them with a shotgun blast right up close. Hitting them in melee after that is usually a good idea if there's a single opponent, as it can then be used to keep them at least partially stunned and retains ammo for use on other enemies. When there are two targets near one another, one has lost armour/shields and the other hasn't, you can charge the first one, incapacitate him and then use the sudden closeness to exploit your shotgun damage. As it recharges in six seconds, you can use it to burst around the battlefield when enemies get close, attacking another distant enemy and splitting them up. If you want you and your party to attack from different directions and the enemies are coming at you from two different directions (or at least, in two groups), you focus on taking one down to two (or even three if they're particularly weak enemies, depending on the shotgun you're using), then charge that group, finish them up with a mixture of the charge/shotgun/melee, and then move into cover there. It's a great tool for getting out of combat if you get surrounded (by, say, husks) and can recharge your shields. Oddly enough, it can be a great way to take out Krogan, and if you end up at close quarters with an enemy, it can provide a nice little damage/shield boost, even if their shields are still up (if you can't run to someone easier to kill using it). For Krogan, I've found that if they have a barrier/shield up, try and take it down with the SMG and then charge them, hit them with the shotgun and then club them to death works wonders. With the already short recharge time and a Vanguard's reduction to that recharge time, it really can be used to enhance your mobility as well as deal damage and throw weak enemies off cliffs. Hope that helped :) Korlus 23:03, February 11, 2010 (UTC) charge is a good escape mechanism versus ymir mechs or geth primes, as the lowly grunts will take cover away from you while these big guys will try to root you out. fairly useless to do any damage on Insane difficulty where everyone has armor or shields or both, it still allows you to go straight across the map in a couple of seconds. it's definitely 100 times better than the krogan charge as you'll go through any obstacles in your path to reach the target. on lower difficulty it works wonders on any collector map (the ship, derelict reaper, suicide mission) where there are plenty of ledges and open pits. most enemies wont simply fall down from a charge impact, but they'll fly backwards and you can add some more momentum with the shotgun. it's also the best ability versus regenerating vorcha in the earlier levels: charge, shotgun blast to face, rinse and repeat. Perj 12:07, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Question: does the Champion evolution and the biotic duration uprgrade effect the length of the slow time on Heavy Charge? No, don't think so. You only get one, maybe two, seconds of slowed time, enough to reload a pistol or fire the claymore shotgun once, but that's about it. Perj 12:07, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Issues with Charge Does anyone else have any issues using Charge? I don't mean tactical issues, I mean literal issues. Every now and again, instead of actually charging, it'll look like Shep charged, resetting the cool-down (so I can't do anything else), but he'll zip back to where he started and the enemy will be unaffected. Can't actually work out why this happens- there doesn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to it, it just does sometimes. (Thankfully not TOO often, and I don't tend to use Charge to get myself out of trouble so I don't die from it!) As for Charge itself- just a few thoughts on the conversation above- I play on Veteran generally (switching to Hardcore for Haestrom) and I tend to use Charge a LOT. My Vanguard Sheps tend to zip around the battlefield like lunatics, although you do have to be smart about it. The Eviscerator shotgun (from the DLC) is a must; although the rapid-fire assault shotgun is okay on Normal difficulty. I tend to use it without fail on krogan and other larger enemies, when there's less chance of being swarmed when I charge in. It's also useful at the end of Haestrom, moving around the battlefield whilst avoiding exposure to sun or fire. (That being on Hardcore, as I mentioned.) Just a few thoughts. It's a very distinct play style and you DO have to be smart about it, but it definately has it's uses once you're used it using it. I can see how it'd be drastically less useful on Hardcore and Insanity though. 23:43, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, I've experienced that bug as well. I can only speculate as to the reason why... something to do with pathfinding issues maybe? Who knows. :The discussion about its usefulness occured very early on in the game's release it seems. People have since had the time to learn how to use the ability smartly and effectively. You can find plenty of youtube videos of people tearing up the game as vanguards using charge now. For what it's worth, in (nearly) every single fight on my Insanity vanguards, my cooldown time is the only thing that's keeps me from charging every enemy. Pinballing all over the battlefield is the only way to play vanguard, IMO. -- Dammej (talk) 23:51, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Well I suppose it's good that it's not just me. All I can think of is having cover between you and the enemy (but still a direct line of sight) confusing matters; but I haven't exactly taken note to work out if that's always the case. It's just an idea I guess. : And I agree about pinballing- I can't imagine pulling it off on Insanity myself, but then again I know full well I'm not as good a gamer as many people are! I tend to hold off against melee creatures more than anything else- husks and varren tend to get SMG/Shockwave (or Pull Field) treatment. (Of course, longer-ranged fighting for Vanguards improved immensely with Kasumi's DLC and related SMG.) 00:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Charge is not affected by Biotic Cooldown Upgrades According to this discussion, Charge is not affected by Cooldown researches--by design. Perhaps this deserves mention in the article? (check a little more than halfway down the page: sinosleep's posting, "Yeah Christina comfirmed that charge not being affected by research is intentional and that she's going to look into the archon visor. Unfortunately she also said dlc is nearly impossible to patch so take that as you will.") It is affected by the Vanguards passive (class-power) bonuses. --AnotherRho 05:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :The current problem I have with that is you are only quoting that user, who, judging by the wording and tye post itself, isn't quoting Ms. Norman directly. Right now that can't go into the article. If you were to find the actual quote, and post that here, then that would be much better. However right now that can't go in as it isn't a direct quote nor is it a BioWare Dev. Lancer1289 14:03, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Right. Well, the preceding pages of that forum show their findings by timing cooldown times, with and without various upgrades. But as for a "direct quote", it's not going to happen because Sinosleep (and the other main discussant in that issue) communicates with Christina Norman and someone else at Bioware by means of private messages. So, unfortunately, if indeed this aspect of Charge is true, yet we who do not communicate with Bioware peeps cannot confirm it by direct statement. (The problem with the archon visor that he refers to is that, apparently, it doesn't affect cooldown times at all! I for my part do not have it). ::If I verify the problem with Charge by timing it myself, then could a note be added that it is apparently not affected by whatever upgrades? --AnotherRho 20:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::That is a...touchy subject, as you can probably imagine. However I wouldn't say no to you testing it then posting your results first. It would be a good note, but if you can find something on the forums from a dev about Charge not being affected by cooldown, then that would be even better. If you do test it yourself then, no offense indented of course, but posting it here would probably be the best way to go. Lancer1289 20:34, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good. -- Buuuuut nevermind! It turns out Christina Norman did post about the Charge not being affected by cooldown bonuses, and I just found it. In a discussion of the so-called Claymore "reload trick", she says that this "trick" is not a glitch but by design. She then explains that that design wasn't mentioned in any documentation (and she gives her reasons). Finally she says, "With that said, I am not excusing myself for any situation where players are confused by information presented in game (i.e. charge not benefiting from biotic cooldown reducers). That was an error on my part, and for ME3 I will do a better job of communicating vital information that does matter (like cooldowns, and the effects of upgrades)." That is, she's saying that the fact that Charge is unaffected (by design) by cooldown times, is not reported in any documentation, but it should have been, since it is vital. That said, I'll make a brief note in the article. (If I find a forum post which is dedicated to telling such information, I'll replace the reference; but for now this one may suffice). --AnotherRho 21:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Well what do you know. You find the answers to some questions in the oddest of places sometimes don't you. Lancer1289 21:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Exactly my surprise. Those forums have turned out to be quite useful. Had no idea that game developers frequently posted in the game's forums. I'll browse them from time to time and find dev posts about all sorts of things (e.g., it looks like all the damage-multiplier data for the weapons derives from a forum post by Ms. Norman; at any rate, she lists all of them there, except for the Arc Projector). --AnotherRho 21:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Heavy Charge Slowdown Does anyone actually know how long the time dilation lasts? I don't recall ever even noticing it. --AnotherRho 21:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Roughly about a second, just enough time to line up a point-blank shot. Bio-Amp Upgrade Can anyone confirm whether or not the damage dealt by the impact of Charge is improved by researching Biotic Damage upgrades? I guess my question applies to any biotic power that deals damage solely through physical force (e.g. Shockwave, Throw). Scathelock On charged weapons It seems in Mass Effect 3, charged weapons no longer stay charged when using this ability. They fire right before the player charges into an enemy from my experience. I'd prefer if other people could test this theory and if it's sound, it seems like a noteworthy player note. Freakium 03:59, March 26, 2012 (UTC) "*At rank 2 and above, Charge instantly restores or boosts the user's shields, allowing you to stay in action longer and to survive the direst of situations." Seriously? Multiplayer Biotic Explosion Fail I've suffered a regular problem with my Drell Vanguard, where my Charge simply doesn't trigger Biotic Explosions, neither on my Pulled targets nor on other Biotically affected enemies. Does anyone else get this? Should I consult EA? 21:33, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Is anybody out there?...Shout if you can here me... 16:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't always get detonations from detonator powers when I hit biotics-affected enemies with them. I think it's just balky? I can put Warp on a Banshee, who can't dodge and is very slow when she's not charging, and then sometimes it takes 2-3 Throws to get her to detonate. Keep hitting the enemy and they should eventually detonate -- though that's not necessarily helpful advice for a Vanguard who probably needed that detonation to survive... Diyartifact 18:30, June 16, 2012 (UTC)